Not what's it looks like!
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: in which even Yamamoto got tired of their constant bickering and decided to lock them up in a closet for the sake of everyone's sanity... Pity he forgot about hormones and stuffs..5986    Happy Birthday Hayato!


**Rewrite for grammatical errors. I like to point out yet again, this was written after a funny incident a friend of mine had when she got stuck in a closet with her arch-rival. Let's just say things got awkward when I walked into them. **

**Note to self: get the idiot to stop stuffing people into small, dark places and put bets whether they kissed or not.  
><strong>

**Happy birthday, Hayato!**

* * *

><p>"Oh my…"<p>

It was a _very_ awkward moment as the three friends stared at each other, Kyoko with one hand pressed over her mouth, eyes wide in something that almost akin to shock.

The two teens broke apart from their lip locked embrace, gasping.

"Okay, this is awkward." Kyoko stared weirdly at the two.

"This is not what it looks like." Gokudera said desperately, trying to pull himself as far away from Haru as he could in the confined space of the small storage room.

"Haru know this _looks _like we're making out in a locker sized storage room, but we're not. Just give Haru a chance to explain desu." Haru chirped in, eyes frantic. A plea Kyoko may have been able to take more seriously if she hadn't had her arms wrapped loosely around Gokudera's neck.

Kyoko slowly took a step back. "Sorry for interrupting." She murmured, blushing as she shut the door on the two teens.

"Fuck."

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours ago<strong>

"If it irritates you so much then _move _Ahoudera!"

"Che! Everything you say pisses me off you damn Woman!"

"Maa, maa. Let's not fight." Yamamoto said soothingly, trying to stop the two quarreling teens from creating another murder scene.

What had started as simple dispute over who gets to sit near Tsuna during dinner, had some how digressed into a cut throat battle of wits and fists and Yamamoto found himself thanking the heavens that Gokudera was too preoccupied, well… _fighting _to recall he was in fact a bomb-wielding mafia and did in fact have much more damaging weapons at his disposal. Even he got tired of explaining to Maman why her kitchen got blown up for the umpteenth time that week.

Yamamoto-san/Yagyuu-baka, stay out of this." Haru and Gokudera hissed in unison, the flames dancing behind them _clearly _letting Yamamoto know that his peace making attempts were seriously not appreciated and they would rather continue tearing each other limb from limb.

Yamamoto had had enough. Something had to be done. And as Yamamoto sincerely doubted that anybody was going to step in and do it, not by judging the fact everyone has cleared out promptly the second the argument had blown up (pun intended).

"FOR THE LOVE OF BASEBALL! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yamamoto shouted, thumping his fist on the table and glaring at the two surprised teens, which were currently frozen with Haru's left arm in mid air and the tip of Gokudera's infamous dynamites resting an inch away from Haru's nose.

"Che." Was Gokudera's response, he puts away his dynamite and looked pointedly off to the side as Haru folds her arms stubbornly, glaring at the silveret.

"Oh for the… No one here cares about your _debates_." Yamamoto growled, clearly annoyed. "If you feel the need to murder each other to show your affection do it else-."

"—Affection?" Gokudera interrupted, spinning around to glare at the Yagyuu-baka. "Are you nuts?"

"What affection?" Haru demanded. "Haru was just trying to get away with Ahoudera's murder."

Yamamoto looked like he himself was fighting the urge to pull out Shigure Kintoki and whack the pair around the head with it.

"That's it." Gokudera and Haru yelled in shock as Yamamoto dragged them off their chairs and pulled them into the hallway.

"Where the hell do you think you're taking me Yagyuu-baka?" Gokudera growled, trying to rip his arm free as they came to a jarring halt before a sturdy looking door.

"What the…" Haru trailed off as something registered. A foreboding feeling made itself known in her stomach.

"Isn't this an unused store-"

In one swift movement Yamamoto shoved the two teens inside and slams the door shut.

Haru and Gokudera were plunged into pitch blackness as the heard the loud _click _echoed in the dark space.

"You're not coming out until you think about what you mean to each other!" Yamamoto's muffled voice barely reached the crowded interior of the room. There was the sound of retreating footsteps as Haru's brain struggled to comprehend what had just occurred.

The storage room was no bigger then a closet and being able to fit two people in there was an accomplishment Haru did not know was possible. Of course, it meant it wasn't a _comfortable _fit.

"Fuck."

* * *

><p>"Uhh… Gokudera-kun? Your elbow's in my side."<p>

"Well, your knee's in my fucking gut, woman." Gokudera angrily retorted, trying to ignore the sharp dig in his stomach.

"Oh, Haru's _very_ sorry." Haru replied, more then slightly miffed. "This space is _seriously _not made to have people crammed into it desu."

"And whose fault do you suppose that is?" Gokudera snapped.

"Yours, of course!"

"You stupid Woman!" Gokudera snarled.

"Okay, okay." Haru said hurriedly, making a move to raise her hands to stop Gokudera but only managed to slide her hands up his chest. The girl deeply blushed as she can feel the sharp contours and firm chest the boy had.

"Enjoying yourself, Muira?" Gokudera murmured, grinning in the dark room as he can feel Haru moved back before accidentally smacking her head onto the wall.

Haru can actually feel the heat from her red cheeks as she finds somewhere to put her hands. God, she _did not_ just find Gokudera Hayato attractive. She loved only one person and that's Tsuna-san!

"Just move, Ahoudera!" Haru demanded.

"You!"

"Just…"

* * *

><p>"- Your arm."<p>

"- A bit more to the left desu."

Eventually the two managed to work themselves in to a position though _highly _awkward, managed to make themselves comfortable.

Haru felt Gokudera's breathe lightly brush across her cheek and she felt blood rush to her red cheeks. The brunette was pretty sure that her face must be tomato-red right now.

They both had their backs pressed up against the walls, legs entangled and Haru's hands were planted on the wall just above Gokudera's shoulders, Gokudera's own hands resting lightly on Haru's waist because – well, heck, there was nowhere else to put them.

God forbid the stupid woman thinking he was copping a feel.

It was hard to tell in the dark, but Haru supposed their faces were only inches apart judging by the light puffs of warm air on her face.

"I'm going to kill that damn Yagyuu-baka when we get out of here." Gokudera growled, breaking the uneasy silence that had fall between them.

"Haru will help you desu." Haru offered and she felt Gokudera's hands on his waist tighten slightly. Instantly her face turned crimson red again. Thank god it was dark.

"Why the hell are you blushing, stupid Woman?"

"How the hell did you know?" Haru demanded.

"Our faces are barely an inch apart, I can practically feel the fucking heat radiating off you."

Haru grimaced in embarrassment and muttered something under her breath, all Gokudera caught were a few words such as _close, uncomfortable, awkward_.

"You're muttering Woman."

"Haru _said_, it's awkward and uncomfortable being this close." Haru snapped back.

"Che. You think I like being stuck in a closet with a woman like you?" Gokudera scoffed and Haru snarled under her breath.

* * *

><p>'<em>You're not coming out until you think about what you mean to each other.' <em>

What actually did Yamamoto-san meant with that?

"Oi, Woman. What are you thinking?" Gokudera suddenly asked. Haru frowned.

"What do you care Ahoudera?" she shot back, her arms wobbling alarmingly for a second, almost falling on to Gokudera's shoulders.

Was it just Haru or did Gokudera's breath hitch for a moment?

"Just answer the damned question."

"I'm thinking that if somebody doesn't open the door soon my arms are going to give out desu." Haru muttered.

It had been at least an hour since Yamamoto _oh-so _crudely pushed Haru and Gokudera into the closet and Haru weren't so sure if she could keep her hands up. She had long since lost all feeling in them and neither of them had spoken a word since the _'what are you thinking_' conversation a while back.

The silence was getting too unbearable.

"Uhh… Do you think someone would come and rescue us if we shouted loud enough desu?" Haru said, just to break the awkward silence.

"…"

"Yeah. Haru didn't think so too."

The silence fell between them again and Haru was aware of every single breath that passed Gokudera's lips and of every single shift of his body. It was hard not. Haru would bet Gokudera could feel every single move no matter how small she made too.

Haru groaned. "My arms are killing Haru desu."

"Che. Like you have any right to complain." Gokudera growled back.

And with that retort being said Haru's arms promptly gave out and fell around Gokudera's shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing, woman!" Gokudera snapped, voice panicking.

"Haru told you Haru's arms were going to give out." Haru replied numbly.

"Get your arms off me!"

"Well, get your hands off Haru's waist desu!" Haru snapped back.

Gokudera quickly tried to move his hands, but only managed to hit them against the walls. Clearly, the space between Haru and the walls either side of him was practically zero.

He grudgingly put them back onto her waist.

"Can't." he grunted.

"Yeah. That's what Haru thought desu."

It was silent for a moment.

"When we got out of here and I have my dynamites back, I'm gonna blow up you, you stupid woman."

"Suck it up like a man, _Gokudera-san_. We'll probably be in here a while."

Gokudera's only response was some low grumbling and Haru felt a superior smirk slowly worming itself onto her face. A smirk that almost instantly vanished when Gokudera's hands slipped from their respective position on her hips to slid in behind him, wrapping around her waist, and hence their already tangled legs pulled them even closer.

"G-Gokudera-san?"

"Shut up. If _you_ can rest your fucking arms so am I."

Gokudera's breath skated lightly over Haru's skin and the girl felt herself shiver slightly. Haru was sure she was not imagining things this time. She was one hundred percent certain that Gokudera's breath was hitching.

The stood like that for a moment, Haru with her arms draped around Gokudera's shoulders, and Gokudera with his arms wrapped around Haru's waist, legs entangled and their breathing irregular.

"This is -." Haru cut himself off abruptly, flushing red. Gokudera cocked an eyebrow.

"Is what, Woman?"

"No. Never mind. Forget it." Haru said hurriedly, turning her head, a few stray strands of hair gently brushing Gokudera's cheek.

Haru gasped as Gokudera tightened his grip around his waist.

"Is what, Woman?" Gokudera repeated slowly.

Haru – cheeks still painted a bright shade of red – stammered as she looked for the right words.

"Is … Uh… Uh…"

"Woman…" Gokudera's tone held a threatening under tone.

"Is actually kinda, well it actually feels kind of… Good desu?"

The storeroom fell into a kind of shocked silence following Haru's admission. The brunette wanted to slap herself for saying it out loud. Especially in front of the stupid, silver-haired of a yank.

"Woman…"

"See. Haru told you to forget it." Haru tried to back away in the limited space offered and looked up in surprise when Gokudera's grip on her waist tightened, pulling her closer.

She was even more surprised – no, _stunned _– when she felt Gokudera's lips crash onto her.

Haru was too shocked but unconsciously tighten her grip around the boy's shoulders.

And then abruptly there was the sound of a lock being disengaged and bright light flooded the storeroom.

"… Oh my…"

* * *

><p>There was the sound of something clattering to the stone floor as Kyoko dropped her tray and it was that sound that finally snapped the two teens out from their blank moment.<p>

"This is _not _what it looks like." Gokudera hissed, even though it sort of was and wasn't at the same time.

Kyoko was bright red, so much so she didn't appear to be hearing to Haru stuttered explanation.

"Sorry for interrupting." She muttered and backed away, shutting the door with a resounding click.

"No! God damn it, Kyoko-chan! Come baaack desu!" Haru howled after her as they were once again plunged into blackness.

"Fuck." Gokudera groaned.

"…"

Gokudera's lips returned to where they had been and what they been doing before they had been so rudely interrupted.

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight," Tsuna stared incredulously at the sheepishly smiling swordsman in front of him. "You're tired of their argument so you locked them into the closet?"<p>

"Maa, maa. Don't worry about it. Gokudera won't hurt Haru-san…that much." Yamamoto adds dubiously. Tsuna and every else sweatdropped. Seriously, you thought of it now? Great Yamamoto, just great. You just sent off Haru to a painful death.

Bianchi growled in anger. "Yamamoto, did you forgot that's today is Hayato's birthday and all of us are going to celebrate it today?"

"Err," Yamamoto stared at the chocolate birthday cake (thank god Tsuna managed to persuade Bianchi NOT to bake the cake), "Ha-ha, I forgot?" Yamamoto dives for protection as Bianchi tossed one of her poison cooking and chased him around the living room.

Tsuna groaned, holding his head, trying to ward off the incoming headache. Kyoko enters the rooms amidst the carnage the entire Vongola guardians were causing in the room, (Tsuna does not want to know how Hibari, or even Mukuro got sucked into the free-for all battle, he just prayed they does not caused much damage. Paperworks are killing him), blushing madly.

"Umm, Tsu-kun?"

"Yes, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko ducks down and whispered something into Tsuna's ears. His reaction?

"HIEEEEEEE! YOU CAUGHT GOKUDERA-KUN AND HARU MAKING OUT IN THE CLOSET?"

Everyone else's reactions?

"EHHHHHHH?" Bianchi immediately ran off, pulling her bright pink phone out, quickly followed by others, (except Tsuna, who was frozen solid, Kyoko, who was blushing madly, and Hibari, who pulled Chrome off somewhere.)


End file.
